Chapter 466
Assassin is the 466th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Zeref continues his advance towards Magnolia after his battle against his younger brother, Natsu mulls over the information he obtained from the Black Mage. Meanwhile, Fiore's forces prepare to clash against the Alvarez Empire on the southern, northern and eastern fronts. Elsewhere, Marin manages to infiltrate Fairy Tail's prison, but, instead of freeing Brandish, he proceeds to attempt to assassinate her for all the wrongs she has done him in the past. Summary In the aftermath of Zeref's inconclusive battle against Natsu, the Black Mage asserts that no power in the world can stand up to him and orders Invel to have their troops advance, while also requesting apparel appropriate for an emperor from Invel. Concurrently, Happy and Natsu rest near a secluded pond. As the Dragon Slayer tries to digest the unbelievable revelations made by Zeref, his thoughts are interrupted by his partner, who tightly embraces him and elicits a promise that they will search for a method to defeat Zeref without endangering Natsu. Meanwhile, the Alvarez Empire has obtained complete control over the port of Hargeon. As Dimaria and Wall head out to crush the meagre forces mustered by Fiore to liberate the city, the Warrior Queen expresses her glee at Brandish's humiliating capture, then curses her own luck at being partnered with a machine and an unsociable man. The opposition consists of the Mages from Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Although the Empire's overwhelming numerical advantage causes waves of concern to ripple through their ranks, but Lyon and Kagura rally the group and vow to take back the city. Simultaneously, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus engage the enemies situated to the north of Magnolia when they come across a fearsome foe, Bloodman of the Spriggan 12. The confrontation to the east of Magnolia is of a much more mellow nature as the four Wizard Saints tasked with guarding that front opt to converse with the three Shields of Spriggan facing them. The Ishgar Mages reproach God Serena for turning on his own homeland, but the former Wizard Saint shows no sign of regret. As Warrod informs Jura about their opponents, the Wizard King August and master assassin Jacob Lessio, the latter provokes the bald Councilor by calling him out on his lack of head hair. In Fairy Tail's dungeon, Brandish lies prone on her cell's cold floor, asleep. At that moment, an intruder teleports into her block, causing the elite Mage to immediately awaken. The man reveals himself to be Marin and smiles in delight at having found his master. Glad to see her subordinate arrive to her rescue, the powerless Shield of Spriggan lavishes praises on him and orders him to free her from the Magic sealing shackles, swearing to crush the Guild that imprisoned her. However, her joy soon turns to alarm as the normally submissive man clutches her neck and begins to strangle her, bent on killing the female who treated him like a slave. Unable to resist, Brandish begins to lose consciousness as Marin continues to choke her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * |Ākaibu}} * * * ** Curses used * Spells used * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat ** Weapons used * Items used * Arc Navigation